


Alive

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, Empress Leia Organa, M/M, Resistance General Han Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In a galaxy with Leia Organa as Empress and Poe Dameron as her right hand man, Ben Solo finds himself shooting down Poe during a dogfight — and having to rely on his enemy in order to survive.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this moodboard by MidgardianNerd: https://midgardiannerd.tumblr.com/post/183176061637/darkpilot-aesthetic-empressleia-au-moodboard-1

When Leia Organa’s Empire attacked, they came with their ships, and they came in droves. Even looking up, Ben couldn’t believe how many ships were already heading out of hyperspace — including the Empress’ ship. His mother’s ship. His mother had found them, and they had to run. 

He turned to look at his father. “That’s my m — that’s  _her_ ship,” he said. “Why would she come out of hiding now?”

“She’s coming for us, all of us,” Han said. “We have to get the others out of here.” He turned towards Kaydel Ko Connix. “Kaydel, everything underway?”

”Loading the transports right now, General,” Kaydel said. “Don’t have time to load the munitions, but — ”

”Good,” Han said. “Load what you need, no more, no less.” He turned to Ben. “Get out of there. Save yourself.”

”Dad, it’s okay,” Ben said. “I can hold them off.”

Han...the look on his face suggested that Ben had broken his heart all at once. “Kiddo, I can’t let you — ”

”They’re not going to spare the people on the ships just because they’re fleeing,” Ben said. “Trust me on this.”

Han was deep in thought. It was either sacrifice the people fleeing on the ship or sacrifice his son, Ben knew. It didn’t take a telepath to know that.

Then Han nodded. “Do what you need to, but you’re not going alone.” Then, “Rose, Tallie, you’re going with him.”

Tallie and Rose headed forward. Rose spoke up. “You’d be an idiot if you think you’re going alone, Ben,” she said. “You think we’d pass up an opportunity to take down the architect of this war?”

Ben bit his lip. His father had made it very clear in the past that they were going to capture the Empress alive, something that was, to say the least, divisive among the Resistance. The truth was, he wanted it too, if only because she was his mother. Even though he was scared of her and hated her. She and his father both — even in spite of himself, he loved them both.

Still, he nodded. “We’re focusing on keeping the others safe,” he said. 

Tallie and Rose nodded. 

They then boarded their X-wings, and flew into the sky towards the space battle. Above was pure chaos, sparks of color where explosions went off. Outsiders would have mistaken them for outer space fireworks. Ben knew it wasn’t the case. Above was dangerous, above was chaos, and he couldn’t be too careful.

He flew up towards the second biggest ship and spoke into his comm system. “We’re taking out as many of these turrets as we can,” he said. “Otherwise, we’re good as doomed, and so are the people on the ships.”

They fired at the turrets, taking them down, even as they dodged the blasts. It was in that moment, when they got out from the other side of the turrets firing that Ben saw Poe Dameron’s TIE fighter coming right at them.

Ben shot at it, even as the TIE shot at Rose and Tallie, knocking them out of commission. Growling in fury, Ben shot at the TIE — if he was going down next, he was going down fighting, at least...

The TIE shot at Ben first. 

Ben shot at the TIE, before he felt himself tumbling to the nearest planet below, trying to regain control, if in vain. Something impacted with him, and he swore he could feel his father’s fear

_dear stars, are you alive?_

before all went black.


End file.
